


In a Single Bound

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Napoleon discuss super heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Single Bound

It's only a privately held belief, but I truly think that when Waverly runs out of meaningful stuff for us to do, he sends us on a stake out – the spy equivalent of being sent to your room without dinner. Of course, being holed up with my very 'easy on the eyes,' 'tough on the heart' partner wasn't exactly a punishment.

This time we were stuck in a kid's bedroom. The boy was a preteen, or so I deduced from the mixture of toys, sporting equipment, and reading material. He was still young enough to read comic books, but an investigation between his mattress and box springs uncovered a couple of magazines of a more adult nature.

"Why do you insist upon looking at those?" Illya hissed, a pair of headphone hanging around his neck. Stake outs were bad, but when you had nothing to do until the mark made his move, it was even worse. Until we got a heads up from our guys on the street, all we could do was pass time until we were relieved.

"Beats what you're reading." I nodded towards the stack of comic books Illya had been making his way slowly through. Even though he'd been in America for several years now, he was still fascinated by comic books. "Besides, I have an image to uphold."

Illya snorted and returned to the exploits of Batman and the Boy Wonder. Yes, I often did wonder about that boy… and the adult he hung around with… both of them running around in tights. I knew the message I was getting probably wasn't the same one the writers were hoping to project.

I walked over to my partner and slipped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Napoleon!"

"What? The family who lives here is happily winging their way to Los Angeles. We are alone…"

"In the room of a child."

"Works for me…" I kissed the back of his neck, smiling as goose bumps rose to meet my tongue. He could protest all he wanted; I knew what my touch did to him.

He made a half hearted shrug, but I noticed he didn't protest further as I licked a path to his ear and nuzzled it. "I know we said no sex on duty, but I want you so bad."

"Ly… the word is badly," Illya corrected. Go figure a Russian would be correcting my grammar – there is truly no justice in the world. I punished him by sucking his ear lobe into my mouth and nursing it. "We can't."

"All the more reason to…" I continued on my path, enjoying the feeling of his whiskers under my lips. People look at Illya and don't realize how hirsute he is. Twice a day shaver, that boy is… and now, towards the end of our shift, he was bristly and I was eating it up. As opposed to eating him up.

Just before I reached his lips, he pushed me away and gave me a no-nonsense look. He wasn't in the mood to play and I had to either respect it or face the consequences. I sighed, had a firm discussion with my erection and went back to sit on the bed. I don't know if it was boredom or I'd been hypnotized by the treasure chest that opened and closed in the boy's fish free aquarium, but… "If you had to be a super hero, who would you be?"

Illya looked surprised by the question and appeared to be really considering it. "Batman," he said after awhile.

"Why him? Why not Superman? All those super powers."

"Because Batman is one of us. He's human, albeit a superbly conditioned and focused human. He finds his strength from within. He is committed. Superman is a super hero because he was born that way, he had no choice. Batman is a super hero because he chose it, he owns it. He suffered a terrible fate and as opposed to letting it make him bitter, he allowed it to make him better."

"You know, that's very profound, partner."

"Plus, he doesn't have to worry about someone taking his power from him with a green rock or some other device. He is his own power."

"Like you." That surprised him, I could tell.

"I'm not a super hero, Napoleon," Illya scoffed and returned to the comic book.

Again I went up behind him and slid my arms around him. There were times when I couldn't keep my hands off him or he, me. "Oh, I don't know… remember that night in Caracas?"

He turned his head and I watched his eyes dilate. Another minute and he'd have me on the carpet and with our relief team literally minutes away, that wouldn't do. Regretfully, I put some distance between us again.

"What would be your superpower?" I wandered over to the tank and stared down into the murky water.

"I'd keep you safe… always."

Okay, this time he caught me by surprise. Illya wasn't usually given to revealing his insecurities. He wanted to be the strong one, the constant member in our partnership. Most times, that was fine with me, just as long as he remembered who was in charge. This sudden expression flattered me.

"And I you." I had almost reached for him a third time, but I heard the downstairs door open and close, courtesy of a sensor we'd set up earlier. Our relief was here – thank God and not a minute too soon.

Fifteen minutes later and we were happily thrashing about in each other's arms, making our night in Caracas pale in comparison. God, the things I did to that man; the things I let him do to me… life was sweet.

I listened to him panting, taking deep gulping breaths in an attempt to satisfy the needs of therest of his body. Our sweat slick bodies glistened in the low lamp light and I reached out to card the damp blond hair from his forehead.

"You are wrong, my friend, that was definitely super hero worthy." I kissed the palm of his hand. "And if Batman had done a bit more of that, he'd have been a much happier man."

"That's what the Boy Wonder was for, I suspect. I will confess a certain confusion as to his role in Batman's life."

"Batman needed someone to watch out for, but at the same time, someone who was his equal. Robin wasn't stupid, nor was he without his own tragedy. He was as committed as Batman, just a bit younger."

"Good point." Illya reached for my glass of Scotch and passed it over before taking his glass of vodka and settling it on his calming chest. "So, if Batman is human, what's his weakness?"

"His love."

"Love? For… Robin? That odd butler?"

"Well, there is that, but I was thinking of his love for humanity. He sacrifices everything for strangers, faces incredible odds knowing that much of his effort will go unnoticed. He doesn't want accolades; he doesn't need rewards. He does it because he can."

Illya kissed me then, dribbling vodka over me, spilling my Scotch and I didn't care. See, I knew we were super heroes in our own right and I knew exactly what my greatest weakness and strength was. Convenient that it should be embodied in the one man who shared my thoughts, my bed, and my dreams. And with him at my side, I knew there was no tall building, no speeding locomotive, no speeding bullet that could stop me…


End file.
